Happy Campers
by foxxbolt
Summary: Yey everyone loves camping accpet for Naruto and Saskue what started as a normal camping trip turned into a truth or dare, tree kissing, dream confusing, sex adventure. Will love find away in these campers hearts. Narutoxsasukue
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto...yet muahahahahaha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate camping, oh I hate camping, I hate the smell, I hate the taste, I hate sharing a tent with Sasuke."

"Taste and Sasuke don't rhyme, dobe"

"Its not my fault your stupid name doesn't rhyme with anything"

"Oh and what yours has endless possibilities Naruto mow, know, hoe, you know what"(1)

"What"

"Just leave me alone"

Why does he always kill the conversation, why is he always alone, why is his hair always so perfect, why is his arse so... why am I looking there?

If Sasuke had turned around 15seconds earlier he would off seen a mesmerized teammate with drool hanging off his mouth.

"Hey what are you staring at?"

"Umm nothing I just saw a...bunny yeah that's right a bunny"

"Sure sure, whatever just close your mouth would you"

Naruto's mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened as he saw there destination beautiful pine trees surrounded a clear ground and just beyond the trees a breathtaking view of mountains.

"Well happy campers, why don't we set up camp"

After a whole day of walking proved nothing on the 4 campers they where still happy to let their bags drop on the floor and lean on them.

"Why do I have to share a tent with that walking freeza ill freeze to death"

"Naruto, Sasuke is not a walking freeza he also runs, jogs and sprints"

All the sensei and teammate got in return was a blinding death stare.

"Ill just leave you 2 alone and go help Sakura with her tent"

Hmph if he thinks Im going to sleep in the same tent with him he is sadly mistaken. (2)

"I set up the tent I sleep in it"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Where am I meant to sleep?"

"I don't care"

"I hope you suffocate in that tent"

Hmph if he thinks im going to let him sleep in that tent he is sadly mistaken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I know that they don't rhyme all that well but it was pretty hard if any one has any rhyming words for Naruto and Sasuke I would love to hear them thanx...

(2) Its obvious who set up camp and who is outside right.


	2. Damn you raccoons!

Disclaimer: Plan to steal Naruto STEP 1: Fly to Tokyo on magic pony.

* * *

"Dinner"

"Yes, I'm starved after that raccoon outsmarted Naruto and stole our lunches I haven't eaten in since this morning"

"Sakura have you seen Sasuke or Naruto I can't seem to find them?"

"No, well I did hear a bit of fighting but I thought Naruto saw the raccoon so I ignored it"

Just when they had sat down to begin their dinner, a boy emerged from the tent

"Oh Sasuke we started with out you, do you know where Naruto is?"

The raven just ignored the question and sat down on the opposite log to Sakura and Kakashi.

"Well we will save him some dinner"

While they ate their dinner oblivious to the fact a certain blonde had moved the tent over a freshly dug hole. He then went to the creek and washed his hands for dinner.

"Hello every one, wonderful night isn't it, OOOO RAMEN"

"Hello Naruto care to explain where you have been the last hour and a half?"

"Well you see...I umm saw the Raccoon that had stolen our lunches and tried to catch him"

"Oh is that right well here is your dinner"

_Phew I thought I was going to give the plan away. It's a good thing Im a good lire thanks to the good old days. _

"Hey Sasuke can I get the torch out of your tent I'm going to go and get some wood"

Naruto dropped his chopsticks his face went pale he had a dry feeling in his throat he eyed the distance until a hand brought him back to reality.

"Sure Kakashi, you can borrow my torch for as long as you like"

_Predictable Naruto I bet he filled the tent with water. _

"No Kakashi wait you ummm you look tired ill go and collect fire wood"

"Why thank you Naruto"

Naruto quickly got up and a pair of dark eyes followed him waiting to see a whole heap of water flood out of the tent.

_OhshitOhshitOhshit what do I do? He is watching me like a Hawk if he sees this not only will I be wrecked but he will never let me live this down. _

Naruto slowly approached the tent when he stopped to undo the tent zipper he sent an amount of chakra to his feet. Upon entry Naruto smiled to find himself still above ground. He grabbed the torch and left the tent.

_What no water, no splash, no angry Naruto slowly getting swept away maybe he did find the raccoon but then again things don't really add up Im onto you Naruto. _

"Well I'm off sensei, ill be back soon"

Naruto couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he waved everyone good bye and headed into the forest.

_I so wish I could off seen the look on his face when he entered the tent and fell under ground oh it would have been so sweet. _

Back at the campsite Kakashi and Sakura had gone to their separate tent to sleep. Leaving a puzzled Sasuke thinking what he had done to the tent.

Sasuke put out the fire and slowly walked over to his tent. He undid the zipped trying hard to see if anything was in there. It was to dark so he entered the tent. When he placed his foot down he fell forwards lunging into the tent. He landed on his stomach and the tent landed on him

"Naruto you are so going to pay for this"

When Sasuke had climbed out of the hole and fished out his semi broken tent. He set it all up again accept this time there was a hole in the side and one of the poles snapped.

Naruto returned with a huge pile of wood, he looked over at the dint in the tent and the hole. Laughter hit him, he tried to cover his mouth as a result he dropped the wood.

Naruto opened the tent and a fist met him forcing him backwards.

"No fucking way are you sleeping any where near me"

"Oh come on it was just a joke"

Naruto got to his feet rubbing his eye.

"Well now where am I meant to sleep"

"You should of thought of that before you dug a hole under my tent"

"hehehehe but it was hehe funny"

"No it wasn't you can sleep in the hole your probably already use to it anyway"

"Baka you say that to my face"

The tent zipper went down and a angry Sasuke got out

"You live in a hole"

Naruto punched Sasuke in the mouth and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's back kneeing him in the stomach. The two boys where rolling around on the floor punching, kicking and biting until blood was felt.

"Fine you can sleep in the tent, but don't think you got away with this I will get you back"

"Please you couldn't prank Kakashi and all that involves is putting an Icha Icha Paradise book in the middle of rope waiting for him to step in it."

"Oh big words coming from someone who got outsmarted by a raccoon"

"Hey that Raccoon was damn smart"

The next thing was more surprising then snow in summer, finding a mermaid and a dinosaur making out, Kakashi being straight. The emotionless, ice melting prince of winter was laughing.

Naruto looked at the raven with great shock he shone the torch in Sasuke's face not wanting to miss this moment.

_He looks kind of cute he should laugh more often. I wonder why he doesn't. _

"What are you staring out"

"Nothing its just that..."

"yeah"

"I think we should go to bed its getting late"

"Good point"

Naruto followed his teammate in the tent and did the zipper up. They both found their sleeping bags. Sasuke lied on his back staring at darkness until Naruto's breath was

even.

He then turned on his side facing the blond.

_I wonder what he is dreaming about. He seems peaceful and clam. _

A strand of blonde hair swept into his eyes. Sasuke pushed it back his fingers gently touching on if the three scars on his right cheek.

_Where did he get this from? Is it even possible he has just as many secrets as I do? I really did want him to sleep in this tent but he might notice something if I just let my guard down without a fight. _

Sasuke rolled on his back as his eyelids got heavy

"Your in for a big surprise tomorrow Naruto"

* * *


	3. Where did you come from

Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto yet STEP 2: Locate the creator of Naruto.

* * *

The sun began to rise only 2 hours after the boys had fallen asleep. Sasuke was the first to emerge from his sleeping bag. He looked over at the blissful blonde smiling in his sleep.

"I'm going to wipe that smile of your face Naruto"

Sasuke had a plan he wasn't going to pull a prank on Naruto because he was right Sasuke couldn't pull pranks even if his life depended on it. So he was going to do something he knew how to do fairly well... seduction.

Sasuke saw that the blonde was waking up so he quickly got up and left the tent.

"Ohayou every one"

"Ohayou Naruto, help yourself to breakfast Sakura and I will be right back"

Sakura and Kakashi left into the forest leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Nice bruise"

"Nice eye"

They each gazed at one another until Naruto broke it off and got some orange juice, he then passed it over to Sasuke. While Sasuke was pouring his hand slipped spilling the remainder (quarter of a jug) onto his top.

"Well there's the shock of the day, Sasuke isn't perfect he can't pour orange juice"

The smile was wiped right off Naruto's face when Sasuke had removed his shirt. While the shirt was covering his face a smile crept upon his lips.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to sit here all sticky, you don't mind do you?"

Naruto didn't answer his eyes where to busy scanning the pale toned body dripping in Orange Juice. His eyes danced over every muscle, every curve he just wanted to lick the orange juice of his bare chest.

"Earth to Naruto"

"Huh what did you say something?"

"No, never mind"

Sasuke was very happy with the reaction he had gotten. He wasn't sure if Naruto gay but he had proof now. If there tent had blown away he could always just sleep under Naruto's. (1)

"I have to go"

Naruto ran into the forest heading for the creek and diving straight in cloths and all.

_Shit that was close, why did I feel like that? What the fuck happened down there? Ono I can't be. No that's impossible; Im not gay and I certainly don't have feelings for Sasuke. But that would explain a lot... Oh shit im gay. (2)_

While Naruto was walking back and drying off at the same time he was planning ways to avoid Sasuke. If he felt like that with him just simply removing his shirt, what will I do if I see him with just his boxers on?

"Hey Naruto, guess what"

"Sorry Sakura I don't have any time to talk to you"

"Fine whatever see if I care"

Naruto entered the tent thinking Sasuke was out gathering fire wood.

"Phew he isn't here, ill just grab a few things"

"Going somewhere Naruto"

"I h-h-have to go and c-chop wood"

"Oh ok but did you hear what Sakura had told you about"

"No I have no time and I don't care"

"Ok it's up to you"

Naruto then diapered into the forest, tripping on every possible branch and small fuzzy animal in a 15 meter radius.

"Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi asked

"He is going to get fire wood"

They both stared at the massive pile of fire wood that was completely useable

"Well no Sasuke I'm not one with the fashion but I didn't know shirtless was in" Kakashi chuckled under his mask as a emotionless Sasuke just wondered back into his tent.

"Why do I run when I know im gay?"

"AHHH I'm so mad why does he have to be so damn hot?"

Naruto began to chop wood and a pile began to grow and grow. Chopping wood relived anger at himself and provided a good excuse not to go back so soon. He heard something and quickly turned around and saw Sasuke. Naruto stared dumbstruck not knowing what to say.

"Oh hey Sasuke what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

Their was no reply

"Sasuke I know you don't normally talk but can you stop staring at me like that"

_If he doesn't ill go insane_

Still no reply

"Ummm Sasuke I have to tell you something lately Iv been feeling really strange and and and ummm _how do I say it? If I can't say it ill show it. _

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him close until there lips met. The kiss tasted funny, but Naruto ignored it and pushed him up against a tree. Naruto was moaning into the kiss.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE"

Just when things where about to get a lot hotter...CLICK...

Naruto suddenly came to his senses and reality

"What was that? Where did it come from? Who is there?"

He then looked at what he was holding... it was a tree. He had fantasized the whole kiss.

Naruto spat out a few times, wiping his mouth

He then saw a bush shaking and walked over to it. In the bush Naruto was startled to find Kiba and Shikamaru holding there mouths from laughter until it was too much for them

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH SASUKE OH YEAH HAHAHAHAH"

Naruto went so red he felt anger and embarrassment had taken over him.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS HERE"

"Didn't Sakura tell you we are camp site is only a few minutes away"

It then hit Naruto that was what Sakura and Sasuke was trying to tell him earlier o why didn't he listen.

"Fuck that was priceless"

"Yeah well at least the photo will be"

"Wait a seconded we didn't know you where gay"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH"

The two boys ran for it having a modified Naruto follow them very closely

The camp site was just in sight who will get there in time?

* * *

(1) lol dirty yet clever hehehe ( I hope you guys understood)

(2) GAY and SASUKE rhyme I wish I knew that earlier hehe

Umm probably still a little confusing he fantasized kissing Sasuke and both. Sasuke and Naruto like each other; Naruto just realized his feeling towards Sasuke. Kiba and Shikamaru I know aren't in the same team but they both got a special mission and it also included Ino. You will learn more about that next chapter.

pp.s thank you distant-kit for pointing out a mistake :)


	4. Weird dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yet but once my plan is finished the World I mean Naruto will be mine. Step 4: Hire a big bag muahaha. (Can you even hire bags - )

* * *

IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH"

The two boys ran for it having a modified Naruto follow them very closely

The camp site was just in sight who will get there in time?

* * *

Naruto was so angry he sent more and more massive amounts of Chakra to his feet increasing his speed until he was in front of Shikamaru who was holding the photo of him kissing a tree.

"Iv got you know" Naruto tackled Shikamaru but only to find he did the replacement jutsu leaving a tree log.

"Ahahaha I think someone has a crush on trees" Kiba said from the bushes

This only made Naruto more angry he was about to lose control just when he saw Kiba making a mad dash for the campsite.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura look what I have"

Naruto once again came out of know where and tackled Kiba this time sending him through the air. His hand had let the piece of papper float through the air as both boys watched and anticipated on it landing. Naruto got off Kiba with his arm out trying desperately to grab the photo but the wind changed direction sending it straight into the fire.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief who would believe to bakas like Kiba and Shikamaru.

"I don't even want to know what that was about"

"But Sakura you would want to know what we saw Naruto doing, it is hilarious"

Sakura just got up and walked away passing a curious Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

_What no, out of all people he can't find out._

Naruto opened his eyes he found Shikamaru running towards them and he quickly grabbed them by there arms and threw them into the distance making a star in the sky.

"Oh hi Sasuke I didn't see you their"

"Whatever"

Once again Naruto had a sigh of relief as Sasuke walked away but then stopped.

"Naruto you never told me you had a thing for trees"

Sasuke kept walking he could feel the anger of Naruto and the embarrassment

_How did he know? The picture was destroyed I saw it land in the fire with my own eyes. If he does know does that mean he also knows I was fantasizing about him?_

Naruto disappeared; he ended up hiding up a tree. While he was up there he began to think how they did it and how he is going to face Sasuke.

**p.o.v **

Kiba and Shikamaru plan

Make a clone of Kiba

Give the clone a piece of paper and rip it down to the size of the photo.

Send the clone into the campsite and make sure he is noticed by Naruto

Sneak in the back way to the campsite and find Sasuke.

Show Sasuke the picture and tell him the WHOLE story.

Kiba return to there own camp while Shikamaru ran towards Naruto for added effect.

**End of p.o.v**

All this stress on Naruto's brain made him extremely sleepy he was pretty high up and the breeze was relaxing and fresh. He began to shut his eyes entering a world of his very own where no one can invade his privacy.

The world was like nothing he had ever experienced or seen in his entire life tea pots hung from tree, foam covered the road and candy canes where signs that didn't tell you what road you where on but a fate if you where to follow it.

"Good afternoon sir, how are you today?"

"Kakashi what are you doing? And why are you dressed like that?"

Kakashi had pink and green horizontally striped overalls with no t-shirt but he had whiskers and rabbit ears.

"Kakashi? Who is this Kakashi you speak of I'm Ihsakak the bunny"

"Ah right you expect me to believe that"

"Yes sir, the fairy fish Arukas has told me to come and sing you this poem"

Before Naruto could run or reject his offer he was silenced by music

"You have come to our little town"

"Not for jewels or cakes with cream"

"You're looking for something that can't be found"

"Because it haunts deep in your dream"

"You will wonder aimlessly around"

"Unless you listen to the deepness of the sound"

"Until you learn to trust your heart"

"You will just wind up back at the start"

With the satisfaction of ending the poem Ihsakak disappeared with only saying one last thing.

"Down the road you will find the one with the answers you seek"

With a poof the bunny was gone and Naruto looked down the road he stoped to read the sigh.

N**aruto you will find the one with the answers if you go down this road**

So off he went down the road it was beautifully decorated the rainbow road twisted and turned with chocolate steps leading to a huge crystal clear lake. Naruto looked deep in the water and he saw his reflection close its eyes. Then the unbelievable happened the reflection emerged and dragged Naruto into the water. Naruto gasped, holding his breath trying to reach the surface when he felt his arm being let go he sighed in relief.

"Ono my air what have I done"

Ok ok nothing to see here just a confused outsider.

"Kiba? Shikamaru? You're here to?"

"Ok looks like you have swallowed a lot of sea water I'm Abik and this is Uramakihs we are here to clue you in and direct you to the fairy fish Arukas."

Naruto was still getting over the fact that Kiba and Shikamaru there wearing pink dresses trimmed with white lace they also had flippers and matching tails. That he forgot he was under water.

"I can breathe, how is that possible?"

"We are in Arukas water any thing is possible"

"Aruka, Aruka where have I heard that name before?"

"You are talking about our queen of the lake she knows all"

"Where can I find her?"

Uramakihs and Abik looked at each other

"You will have to figure that out on your own"

They both swam away

"WAIT I don't know where to go"

"Listen to your heart it will guide you"

"Listen to my heart what is that ment to mean, I need to find this queen"

_Listen to my heart yeah right how am I ment to know which way to go? _

_Talk about your fork in the road their where 3 possible ways, and no signs to tell him his fate._

Naruto sat there starring at all the possible ways for an hour and a half until he heard "Naruto" on the last one on the left.

"Sasuke is that you?"

"SASUKE"

Naruto got up and ran down the road imbedded in the deep lake floor. He kept running and running until he was met with a huge Castle.

_Sasuke must be inside the castle, what if he has been captured?_

"SASUKE IM COMING"

Naruto ran straight into the castle ready to face a great evil. Instead he found the most enchanting fairy fish human he had ever seen. Well the only one he had ever seen she had beautiful long flowing pink hair right down to the floor. Her eyes they where wide and one was blue the other green (1). She had gills and a tail that had white glistening scales. Her dress was a halter neck that had to slits at the side and was cherry blossom pink with the rim darker.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

"My name is Arukas and I'm the queen of these waters"

"I don't care if you where the 1st hokage I want to know where Sasuke is"

The next reaction seemed so familiar but how. She hit him over the head.

"Now will you calm down and listen to me"

"Wait did you say your name was Arukas?"

"Yes it is"

"Oh so where is Sasuke"

She smiled at Naruto and touched his heart.

"He is right here"

"OMG I SWALLOWED HIM"

This earned Naruto another hit on the head

"No he is in your heart, he always was you just never realised"

Naruto thought for a few minutes (this was a very rare occasion)

"So this is how I found the castle, how I found you?"

"Yes your love to protect Sasuke brought you right to me, do you understand now you would never of found me if it was never ment to be."

"Naruto don't deny your heart, believe and trust it and you will always find your way to him"

Arukas had vanished leaving understanding Naruto behind. Naruto's head started to throb he started to hear a familiar voice calling to him.

"Naruto wake up"

"Naruto come on dobe wake up"

"Who you calling a dobe?"

"Well at least your awake now you fell from a huge branch what where you doing up in that tree. Second thoughts I don't want to know"

It all came back to Naruto it was all just a dream. Accept the photo and the embarrassment wasn't it was a nightmare and unfortunately it was reality.

"Ouch my head, how long have I been like this?"

"For 2 hours I came to look for you"

"Where you worried?" Naruto questioned in a teasing voice

"Yes do you know the time its now 1:00am and I woke up alone in the tent which ment you didn't return. And since Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino's mission was to kill a deadly ninja and it was said he was hiding around here"

"Oh Im sorry I didn't know"

"Don't do it again dobe ok"

"Ok hey Sasuke"

"Yes"

_Trust in your heart don't deny your feelings_

"Sasuke I have something to tell you"

"Hm what ever it is can't it wait?"

"No it cant Sasuke I………… LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU"

Sasuke had his guard up the whole time and used the replacement jutsu and Naruto used a clone.

"Sasuke we can take him come on"

"Wait"

"Huh what fo….."

Sasuke had kissed Naruto he closed his eyes and put his hands behind Sasuke deepening the kiss making it more passionate and forceful. It was only short but Naruto was on cloud 9.

"Come on"

Sasuke lept of the branch and attacked head on.

_He kissed me, me, me he likes me to and he kissed me. _

Sasuke didn't kill the ninja incase he was needed alive.

"Thanks Naruto for all your help"

"He kissed me, he actually kissed me"

"Ill be doing a lot more to you if you don't get down her in 5sec"

In less then 5sec Naruto was in front of Sasuke.

"So when where you planning on telling me you liked me?"

"I don't know whenever we where alone and you where quiet"

"Well I was going to tell you 10min ago before that baka attacked us"

"Us he attacked me and you just sat there on cloud 9"

"O yeah sorry about that it was so unexpect…"

Sasuke dropped the body of the ninja and hungrily forced his lips on Naruto's. He pushed Naruto onto a tree and lightly kissed down his neck.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke"

Sasuke placed his lips back onto Narutos and he licked the bottom of Narutos lip wanting a opening no needing a opening. Naruto obliged and there tongues fought for dominance Sasuke was licking the roof of Narutos mouth as Naruto moaned under his breath.

The ninja came out of his coma only to find Sasuke kick him in the head sending him back in a coma, he had his eyes closed with his tongue extremely busy. Sasuke could feel both him and Naruto where getting hard.

Sasuke broke it off and kissed Naruto on the forehead we will take this to the tent.

* * *

(1) One of my best friends has 2 different coloured eyes I'm so jealous.

This is long lol oppse I got carried away with the dream sorry. Oh and my space bar is jammed so it took me even longer than anticipated and if there are any joining words im sorry and please tell me.


	5. Truth or Dare gone wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sigh it's a good thing my plan is fool proof!

Step 5: Buy a bag of oranges for lunch you need energy to creatornap. ;)

* * *

"Shhhhh Naruto, everyone is sitting around the camp fire, and when I say everyone I mean everyone Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Kakashi"

"What are they still doing here? Its 1:45am"

Naruto tied the enemy and knocked out ninja to a tree trunk.

"There…. He won't be killing any one ever again"

Just when Sasuke thought how beautiful Naruto looked under the dimmed moonlight, the sun began to peek through a blanket of purple, pink and orange. He began to look irresistible the light shun on him making a mist swirl around him. Sasuke jumped over the annoying knocked out ninja's leg and pulled Naruto close to him. There lips where about to meet when both heads looked up.

"Yo" he had his usual greeting pose one eye close a smile hidden behind his mask and his hand up straight.

"AHHHH Kakashi-sensei don't sneak up on people like that how would you like it if we did that and you had a heart attack"

"Naruto are you implying I'm old?"

"Nah you think"

"Well if I'm so old then why was I invited to play truth or dare?"

"Probably because Sakura felt bad" Sasuke mattered under his breath

"What was that Sasuke?"

"No nothing sensei"

"Well now that Iv found the both of, how would you like to join us then"

"Nah we are kind of tired so if you just excuse us…" Sasuke pushed Naruto in the back signalling to yawn and walk but Kakashi was already behind both of them.

"No no I insist"

The where both pushed into the campsite everyone smiling 2 of them seemed to be smiling evilly and the other 2 where half smiling half drooling over Sasuke.

"Look who I found just lurking around in the bushes"

"Well you see…… we found the ninja you where after so we tied him to a tree than out of no where came that evil racoon and bit the ropes free. The evil racoon and the ninja did this super cool hand shake and Sasuke and I then did this even cooler hand shake then they knew they where out smarted so he surrendered but the racoon ran for it." Naruto acted out all the moves, only to see everyone had a sweat drop at the back of there heads.

SAKURAS THOUGHTS

_I don't know whats more unrealistic the racoon doing the handshake or Sasuke_

INO'S THOUGHTS

_Wow Sasuke is so brave he is so impressive WOW even more impressive is how much that tree looks like a llama!_

KIBA AND SHIKAMARU THOUGHTS

_DAMN this racoon sounds so smart………… maybe he can replace Ino oooo that would be so cool._

KAKASHI'S THOUGHTS

_Is that before or after they where about to kiss?_

SASUKES THOUGHTS

_Damn Naruto you just couldn't stop could you_

NARUTOS THOUGHTS

_RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN RAMAN (1)_

"Well that was ummm…. interesting so how about we all go to bed"

"Noooo sensei we have just started playing please 20min"

If it wasn't for Sakura's puppy dog eyes he would have made it an order

"Fine, but I'm going to bed then"

"Ok good night" they all said

"And where do you think you two are going?"

Sasuke and Naruto stoped dead in there tracks not wanting to wake up with a black eye and a head ach.

"Well that racoon took it out on the both of us we thought we would just……sit down and play"

Sakura cooled down a little and decided she would go first

"Now remember what ever is said in the circle stays in the circle DO YOU HEAR ME INO?"

"Yeah yeah I hear you only tell a few select people I got ya"

_wow I hope she is being sarcastic well knowing pig……………no_

"Ok hmmmm truth or dare…………………….. Sasuke"

Shikamaru whispered to Naruto "No surprise there"

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING SHIKAMARU?"

"No no no it was ……………….Naruto"

"OUCH" Naurto got a fist to the head while Shikamaru felt no guilt only happiness.

"So Sasuke truth or dare"

Sasuke thought about this for a while well at least everyone thought he was thinking accept there is no real way to tell on that emotionless face.

"Dare"

Sakura's smile widened as she began to think of the perfect dare something he wouldn't do in 1000 000 years, so he would have to go back to truth. (2)

"I dare you to kiss………… Naruto"

Sakuras jaw dropped instead of the mortified Naruto and emotionless Sasuke she got a huge smile and a deep smirk.

_WHAO why do I have the feeling that this is going to backfire on me?_

"Actually I take it back. You guys don't need to kiss" Sakura looked frantic

"Oh Sakura you already dared me you can't take it back"

"Yeah" Naruto stuck out his tongue, only to find Sasuke had latched onto it. Sasuke moved deeper within Narutos throat his tongue roaming freely massaging, licking, devouring everything that came in contact. Moans where heard by all, followed closely by panting and hand movements even the sex god Kakashi would have been oblivious to.

"Ahhh that's enough" Ino cracked first, Sakura's jaw hadn't returned to her yet, Kiba had closed his eyes and was in his happy place, Shikamaru was rocking backwards and forwards his hands grasping his opposite elbows "Im a good boy, Im a good boy" is all he said (3).

"Ok you can stop now……. Anytime now…………I SAID STOP" Sakura had lost all her patience and hit both on the head if she hadn't forced the two lovers away from each other there is no telling how far they where going to go and how much Shikamaru's clean mind would be lost forever.

"Ow what did you that for?"

"YOU KISSED SASUKE!"

"YOU DARED HIM TO KISS ME"

"I didn't think you would actually do it"

"You see theres the problem Sakura you didn't think"

Sakura's blood began to pump abnormally fast, her fists clenched in a tight ball wanting to make contact with blonde hair. No one knew Narutos face could get any paler and just when Sakura made her move.

"Sakura sit down" Sasuke had interfered.

"Sasuke please tell me" Tears began to run down on her delicate porcelain cheeks. "It was just a dare right? Your heart wasn't in it" she stared straight into Sasuke's deep pools of onyx eyes and heard the word that made her heart tear "No".

With the confirmation of losing the one she loved for so long she stood up facing the ground and walked away. Sasuke didn't really care he knew she would get over it but one look in Narutos eyes he got up and followed her onto the hill facing the half risen sun.

Sasuke said nothing just stood there as she sat down her knees tucked in and her chin rested comfortably on top.

"When did this happen?" It was just a whisper as she stared at the beautiful view in front

"Today I told him well showed him but he has had my heart for months now"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Sakura what have I told you about me? Think about that" He walked away leaving Sakura to think about the question.

_He is right I hardly know anything about him and yet I claimed to love him. _

Sasuke came back and saw Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru had left for there own camp leaving Naruto poking the fair with a stick.

"You know you shouldn't play with fire you might get burned"

"Yeah I know, did you talk to Sakura?"

"Yeah she is fine"

"Good" Narutos sigh of relief was turned into a moan as Sasuke straddled his hips pressing his lips hungrily on top of Narutos. That wasn't all that was pressed against Naruto, Sasuke was beginning to loose all self restraint rubbing his hard member against Narutos thigh. The reaction was greater then Sasuke could ever hope for, he shivered at every movement, moaned at every touch and screamed for him.

"Let's take this to the tent" There lips met again for a short forceful kiss and broke off shortly.

"You read my mind"

* * *

hehe I bet you thought they would do it in this chapter well the racoon returned YES I love that racoon I can just imagine him wearing a mask and being very sly.

(1) That's all Naruto ever thinks about well other than Sasuke ;)

(2) That's how my friends and I play truth or dare if you turn down the dare you are forced into a truth. I always turn down dare there just to dam hard.

(3) Came from my friend to lol she is a funny one every time we see someone making out in public she would do that but replace boy with girl hehe.


	6. to find it you must think like it

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto not an arm, leg, lips or anything or anyone unless my magical plan works

Step 6: after eating oranges go and hide in a bush and wait for the creator to come then.

* * *

"Let's take this to the tent" There lips met again for a short forceful kiss and broke off shortly.

"You read my mind"

* * *

Struggling at every step the two lovers slowly made there way to the tent, there lips where together every step of the way. Naruto tried to pull the tent zipper down but his fingers where fidgeting and missing the zip all together. Sasuke was loosing reality, self restraint and patience wanting Naruto right here right now. Sasuke's hands wondered around to Naruto's back roaming over every muscle starting low he made his way up and let go undoing the zip on the tent. Fumbling in the tent Naruto tripped forcing himself on top of Sasuke. Sasuke isn't one to let someone else control him, swiftly rolling over he was left straddling Narutos hips still devouring his mouth. Gasping for air Sasuke pulled back, his eyes widened seeing Naruto look so irresistible.

"Sasuke?" Sasukes mind was brought back to Earth hearing the Blondes concern in his voice.

"Yeah"

"Oh nothing you just looked so distant that's all" Sasukes usual smirk was placed on his lips as he lowered them on top of Narutos. The kiss started to get heated and wild as Sasukes tongue snaked Narutos stealing him of all thoughts and words all that was left was a desire that only Sasuke could relinquish. The small plastic window on the tent began to fog up as there panting began to get heavier and the urge was unable to control. Suddenly cold wet hands found there way under an orange shirt placing a pale palm on a even paler chest the other found its way to a aroused nipple, using his pointer and middle finger in a scissor massaging action teased the single nipple sending the owner in a world of pleasure. Moans began to escape from the blond's throat the sound sending a furry feel up his leg.

_Wait furry since when is Naruto furry?_

Sasukes hands excited the orange shirt much to the owner's dismay. Sasuke looked over his right shoulder to find an unwanted third in the tent. Naruto sat up quickly just staring into those big black eyes no not Sasukes but the third guest in there tent. Naruto jumped up sending Sasuke flying backwards and startling the unwanted guest.

"AHH MR RACCOON YOU ARE GOING TO DIE"

Naruto lunged at the racoon but he dogged it with easy jumping out of the tent and a furious blonde hot on his paws.

"You won't get away from me this time" Naruto got out some kunai out and threw it luckily the racoon found a log to hide behind then saw another opening of a tent and ran straight for it. Unaware the owner of the tent was getting ready to go bath so just having a towel around there body the raccoon slipped under there feet sending Naruto straight into them.

"NNNAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOO"

**SLAP**

Sakura gathered her things once again resecured her towel and stepped over the lifeless body exerting her tent unaware a deviously smiling little creature was highly amused with her reaction and was grinning from cut little pointy ear to cute little pointy ear. He then followed the girls quick exit and headed for the forest. Naruto on the other hand had just that imprinted on his face a huge red hand mark, he slowly rolled out of the tent and ended up face in the dirt.

"AHHH THE RACCON DID IT TO ME AGAIN"

"What outsmart you" Kakashi had just returned from helping the other campsite pack up and leave since there mission was now finished.

"Kakashi how can I beat this this this ANNOYENCE"

"You and this annoyance have a lot in common"

"So you mean we are both smart"

"No annoying, well I don't know much on racoons why don't you try Sakura"

Narutos face was still in the dirt as Kakashi noticed the red hand print on his left cheek

"Since that mark is not a paw print I'm going to assume Sakura did that to you"

Naruto just nodded

"Looks like you will just have to think of something on your own I'm not getting involved in this"

Kakashi put his nose back in his book and ignored the slight outburst the blonde just gave

"YES I know what to do now"

_This should be interesting _Kakashi turned a page as Naruto got up and ran towards his tent.

"Did you get him?" Sasuke was also reading but not porn like his sensei, no he was just reading a Ninjutsu scroll Sakura had given him.

"No no no but I will" Not once did Sasukes eyes drift from his scroll even with all the tearing a thumps he heard but when he finally heard him leave he did say one thing

"Good luck"

"Oh I'm not going to need it"

Naruto stood in front of his sensei doing a Lee pose, as Kakashi's eyes drifted up from his perverted page and a swat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well to catch a raccoon I have to think like a raccoon and by dressing up like one it helps"

_I wonder if his hypothesis supports his thiram? _

"Just call me NARACOOTO" (1)

Kakashi couldn't help but thought he looked both ridiculous and cute at the same time. He was wearing a black mask and from the looks of it use to be a t-shirt also he made paw cloves and painted paw prints on them. A head band stolen from Sakura had two pointy ears made out of paper and coloured black. He used charcoal from the burnt out fire to paint on a black nose. He already possessed a very racoon type element, whiskers (2) and last but not least he used the sleeping bag cover as a tail he cut it the appropriate shape and did a second hand job sowing it back up.

"What did you stuff your tail with?"

"Umm yeah about that"

"Actually I don't want to know"

"Ok well I'm off Ill see you later"

"LOOK OUT RACCOON HERE I COME"

Sasuke sighed as he heard this and a smirk crossed his face as his cute little raccoon ran past the open tent.

"Even if he doesn't catch the raccoon he will be lucky tonight" (3)

* * *

(1) Sooo many possibilities for the name 

(2) AHHH oppse I forgot Naruto already had whiskers thank you thank you kameotoluvsgaara you are the best :).

(3) Many plans for Narutos costume many many plans muahahaha.

Hehehe I made the raccoon a pervert oppse it just kind of happened unintentional oh well I hope it wasn't too weird.

IM SO SORRY for the shortness of this chapter I feel so bad sorry next chapter will be sooo long I promise.

Oh and I had no time to re read so yeah tell me mistakes so I can fix later

_I hope people review this chapter I really want to know opinions _


	7. YOU CAN TALK

Disclaimer: Question: do I own Naruto???

Answer: nooooooo

Step 7: You hear foot steps grab bag shut eyes tightly and shove bag over figure.

a lil lemon WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he heard this and a smirk crossed his face as his cute little raccoon ran past the open tent.

"Even if he doesn't catch the raccoon he will be lucky tonight"

* * *

Running into the forest felt like running into a trap blindfolded, Naruto forcefully shook that feeling off as he jumped from branch to branch until a clearance was in site he stayed up in the tree studying the flat clear ground.

"Now if I was a raccoon where would I be" Naruto looked the left then right, squatting placing his elbows on his knees and knuckles under his chin he thought carefully.

"Iv got it" _Ill set up a trap it will be the best trap ever and ill use myself as bait _

Naruto grabbed a vine and hooked it over a branch tying the biggest rock he could find on the end he pulled it up and up and up until the rock was hidden then tied the other end of the vine to the opposite tree route. He slowly pulled out one kunai. (1)

"Hey Mr Raccoon I'm right here give me your best shot"

Everything was

Silent………

Still………..

For 1 hour and 18min Naruto waited he began to get extremely frustrated, hungry, tiered and needed to pee so so so soooooo badly. He forgot he held the kunai behind him and his legs flew tightly together to suppress the urge to go to the toilet. This odd position made him so vulnerable even the slightest tap would send the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja straight backwards, yes that's right the slightest tap say from a devious raccoon would do the trick all right. Then the raccoon struck he casually walked right up to the ninja who didn't want to more and with one small push with his paw Naruto was pushed back eyes closed legs together. Then came the rock right on top of Naruto's head.

"Do you think he is dead?"

Poke poke poke

"He sure smells like it and what's with the outfit"

"Uhhhhh my head" Narutos eyes opened the slightest to see two blurry outlines.

"look look its coming around" The two figures hugged each other and started jumping up and down.

"Whaaa where am I?"

"You are in the forest"

"O yeah that's right" Naruto didn't remember just yet why and his vision was right now correcting itself.

"How long have I been out?"

"Beats me" Naruto's vision was now all fixed as he pitched his elbows up and stared at his wakers.

"AHHHHHHHH GET GET AWAY FROM ME TALKING RACCOON TALKING RACCOON, wait raccoon why does that ring a bell"

"Ummmm I don't know"

"raccoon, raccoon, racoon" Naruto was know cross legged putting his finger up to his lips thinking why it sounded so so "YOU"

"who me?"

"YES YOUR THAT RACCOON"

"Yes fame is a burden sometimes do you want an auto graph"

"NO I would rather have your neck"

"Wow your worse then raccoofangirls"

"Hey Raccoony (2) do you know this ugly animal?"

"I have no idea"

"UGLY who you calling ugly" Naruto poked the otter in the head

"Hey hands of" The otter then using his paws combed his little fur back

"Ok ok I know what your thinking"

"Yeah how the hell can I talk to you and hear you"

"No, how hot we are" Naruto then had a sweat drop at the back of his head it run over his latest injury stinging it.

"Ouch, my head that must have been the reason for insanity problems"

"Well umm I think you had those before you came across us"

Naruto didn't think arguing with two small animals was lowering his standards.

"Well I would never off come across you if MR RACCOON didn't come and steal my lunches, force me in Sakuras tent and RUIN my make out time with MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Please just Mr Raccoony"

"Well you can't possibly be that good in bed if your boyfriend just let you run out chasing him" Otty the smartarse otter implied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TINY"

"Please where all friends here" Raccoony had his paws up

"HARDLY" Otty and Naruto both shouted at the startled Raccoon

"Oh my god raccoony I'm fighting with something that has it that small" Otty now had two choices run or run.

"You're calling my brain small?"

"No actually I was talking about your dick"

Naruto was furious he once again thoughtlessly lounged at the best friends who both scattered Raccoony went up the trees Otty ran through the forest. All three kept running and running screaming insults back and fourth.

"Jeese your slow o wait I know why, do you know why raccoony?"

"No why otty?"

"Because he has nothing down there to hold him back"

The best friends laughed and pushed on deeper into the forest looking back there pace picked up dramatically just one look of Naruto's face made them shut up and sprint faster.

"Im going to make you eat those words you smartarse raccoon"

"Well you'll have to catch me first"

Raccoony stoped and started his rise higher in the tree as Otty ran straight into the lake the occupied lake. Naruto was already going to fast to stop so he just kept going feet first on top of the water using his chakra ability to stand up. He began to look around him until.

"NARUTO YOU PERVE"

"Ah sakura have you seen an otter?" Naruto can be so one minded.

SLAP

'NARUTO YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME OR ELES"

"What was her problem it was just a simple question" Otty smirked under the water

"Yeah tell me about it"

"WAIT"

"Are you always this clueless?"

"AHH come up and fight" Naruto clenched his fists tightly

"What with my flawless body I think not"

"Fine just stay down there you'll sooner or later need oxygen"

"Wow smartest thing I've heard you say all day, and your boyfriend wasn't around to hear it either"

"SASUKE shit I forgot" Naruto tripped on the water sending him into the lake forgetting his chakra control and he began swimming for shore. He ran through the forest just has the sun began to set he made it to the campsite still soaking wet and unaware of the two follower he had.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, I got distracted" Naruto was so adorable at that moment his little raccoon outfit soaked matched his glossy eyes and damp slack hair.

"hmph you owe me your full attention tonight" he whispered into Narutos ear with a smirk lightly implanted on his face walking straight past the blonde.

The blonde sat down on his log with a blush fitted snugly on his cheeks.

"So you apologise to him for god only knows and you don't say anything about ruining my bath?"

"O sorry"

"That's better now here is your dinner ill be…." Something had swept over Sakuras butt as she squatted next to Naruto with her back facing him a blush crept on her face and just as quickly replaced itself with anger.

"HERE IS YOUR DINNER" tipping it on top of Naruto "AND IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR HANDS EVER AGAIN!"

"Good night kakashi" she then stomped to her tent

"Hm" Kakashi replied

"GIRLS" Naruto got up and went to his tent oblivious to what just happened

"Hm" Kakashi replied still nose deep in his book if that is what you would call that filth.

Naruto entered his tent and did the zip full up and turned around to meet his boyfriend already staring at him licking his lips.

"What happened to you?"

"Sakura tipped my dinner all over…." Naruto's arm was forcefully pulled down onto his sleeping bag along with half a Uchiha on top.

"Well she didn't know that you already taste good" licking a few grains of rice, his tongue dropping down to the lips gaining an entry. Roaming and tugging Narutos hands grasped the sleeping bag when hands made there way down to the zipper. With on tug Sasuke had undone the zipper. Naruto went death the only thing he could hear was his own heart uncontrollably getting faster, louder and heavier. Kissing the soft lushes lips forcefully a hand snaked down past naruto's navel straight into his pants. Gasping for air and an instant reaction the hand pressed down on his pelves he let his fingers lightly dance over his manhood sending a ticklish sensation all over. Naruto shaking him of any thought other that Sasuke and the pain in his groin. His hand made a quick exit and the other one came down to remove the only thing stopping him from relieving the aching pain both boys shared. Naruto sensation was left as soon as he was now half naked, he watched as Sasuke slithered out of his pants like a serpent placing hands on his chest lowering himself fully on top of the aroused blonde.

There lips met gathering momentum and force with every passing second, savouring the moment and taste ignoring the pain deep in their lungs and further down. When the parted Sasuke began a slow descent over the desirable body his lips and tongue kissing away the dinner and sucking on muscles until redness was shown. He continued to make his way down glancing at sexually drugged up boy. Until he was a few inches away

"Wait" There was panic in the blonde's voice

"Hm" Sasuke didn't look up or stop sucking on the bit of flesh between his teeth.

"What if someone hears ussAUGH" His speech was interrupted with a loud groan as Sasuke took him in.

Sucking wasn't the only pleasure the blonde felt as the warm blanket engulfed him making him dizzy with ghastly pleasure and unbearable pain. Not only using the muscle in his mouth his lips curled around blowing on cold air on top of the saliva that wrapped around his groin it made Naruto shiver, tighten his grip now on Sasuke gritting his teeth wanting more wanting to feel Sasuke and him as one. Sasuke had other plans right now he wanted to taste Naruto every inch of him. Slowly pulling of his lip he stoped to suck the tip lightly withdrawing his mouth he moved down to Narutos thigh licking and nipping lightly with his teeth made Narutos other leg shot up. His hands one held Narutos thigh the other never stoped massaging the blondes manhood Sasuke noticed that it was getting extremely tight and his mouth found its was back on top. He kept his hand squizzing and pumping lightly up and harder down.

"Augh Sasuke im..." It took every thing Naruto had to say just those words he went back to lying in agony as he felt a deep untapped emotion wash over him.

Sasuke then felt it gush into his opened mouth Narutos lower half was up of the ground as he thrusted hard into the open mouth. Sasuke tried to swallow but the taste was pure hell it tasted like some kind of melted metal. It began to over flow within his mouth he had no idea what to do so he swallowed and as it got to his stomach gnosia overtook him.

Naruto had calmed down a little and opened his eyes still grasping the sleeping bag he looked over at Sasuke who was paler then normal.

"Sasuke ok?" Is all Naruto could conjure up

"No I just need a little brake" He fell on top of Naruto leaving the blonde wincing as Sasuke's knee was in the most sensitive area Naruto had.

It took 10min before Naruto had the ability to move his arms he gathered Sasuke up and rolled him of onto his back. He put the blanket over them both and kissed Sasuke on the forehead before finding the most comfortable place next to Sasuke and fell to sleep.

* * *

(1) The trap was like the one Kakashi set for the first test with the bells

(2) Named after my toy Raccoony

Narutos new power talking to Otty and Raccoony will continue muahaha

Yeh um reviews are um welcome thanx.


End file.
